


How to catch a Ramos 荒野拉莫斯

by Cuervo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: Welcome to see our shows: Everything About Iberia! Today we gonna teach you how to catch a healthy wild Ramos! Please don’t try it alone, and remember to take your Casillas as a bait.Are you ready? Let’s get some Ramos!





	How to catch a Ramos 荒野拉莫斯

欢迎大家收看本期走进伊比利亚——荒野拉莫斯特别栏目，本节目由皇家马铃薯煎蛋足球俱乐部独家冠名播出。

*

在伊比利亚这块沃土之上，万物都在悄悄生长，大自然呈现出一片生机盎然的景象。然而，在这片物竞天择的荒野之中，也生活着一种极其凶悍的生物，它的名字叫荒野拉莫斯。

荒野拉莫斯有着强大的肱二头肌、厚实的胸脯、粗壮如树根的大腿，只需要轻轻一下，你就会跟这个世界说拜拜。但是，在十年之前，这种生物原属于塞维利亚的特产，被叫做软妹拉莫斯。

软妹拉莫斯极好捕捉，经常全裸出现在草皮上，肉质鲜美，色泽亮丽，如果你弹奏起弗拉明戈的旋律，它就会凑到你的身边唱歌跳舞。在西班牙国家队引进这种生物之后，足协下令没收了所有的室内KTV设备。

软妹拉莫斯喜食塞维利亚海鲜饭，并且有自给自足的能力，攻击性较低，喜爱傻笑，有着顽皮可爱的软妹外表。伊比利亚乃至全世界的动物园俱乐部都希望能够引进一只软妹拉莫斯，不过，独具慧眼的皇家马铃薯煎蛋俱乐部选择了先下手为强，将软妹拉莫斯带回伯纳乌。

自从软妹拉莫斯迁徙到马德里，这个物种发现这里的阳光灿烂水土丰沃，搅基氛围浓厚，极度适宜生长。软妹拉莫斯逐渐长出了胡须，剪短了头发，穿戴起了名牌衣服，在人们的关注下成长为了荒野拉莫斯。

就是我们今天要介绍的这种生物。

捕捉荒野拉莫斯可不容易，需要花费极大的时间和金钱，要想抓到这种战斗力惊人的生物，首先，你需要准备一只上好的卡西利亚斯，然后在顶级联赛的球场上静静等待交配的季节。然而，专业而优秀的拉莫斯捕手都知道，实际上，真正抓获荒野拉莫斯的难度并不在于拉莫斯本身，而是如何准备一只上好的卡西利亚斯。

卡西利亚斯是马德里本土生物，这种生物喜好安静，热爱美食，讨厌过度亲昵和恶作剧游戏。饲养一只卡西利亚斯，你首先需要一卡车的美味土蛋，经过精心烹制之后，送到卡西利亚斯的眼前，注意，这种生物对土蛋有着极度迷恋，不可以将土蛋代替食物喂给卡西利亚斯，不然半年之后，你会收获一个球形卡西利亚斯，还会收获暴怒主教练、暴怒营养师、暴怒队医这类生物的追杀。注意，一定要保持土蛋的适量供给，这样，你的卡西利亚斯才会保持一个健康的身心，和足以吸引荒野拉莫斯的完美体型。

注意，千万不要给这种生物开口唱歌的机会，不要因为它羞涩扭捏的可爱模样而鼓励它放声歌唱，为您的身心健康着想，一个优秀的荒野拉莫斯捕手不能失去他的听力。

一起准备就绪后，就可以尝试捕捉荒野拉莫斯啦。

我们观察到，将一个卡西利亚斯放进球场内，它会自动存找到一个崭新的皮球，捧在手里。但是单独一只卡西利亚斯无法自己玩球，发现这一点后，它会陷入沮丧的状态。这时候，荒野拉莫斯就会出现在球场的一端，它小心翼翼地观察卡西利亚斯，看看这一只是否符合自己的口味，如果它发现这一只确实是健康的、美味的卡西利亚斯，荒野拉莫斯就会进入一个极度兴奋的状态。

这时候，你的卡西利亚斯也会有所警惕。

荒野拉莫斯会从球场一侧以最快时速奔向卡西利亚斯，注意，此举可能会吓坏你的卡西利亚斯，每一只卡西利亚斯对此的反应状态都有所不同，但大部分会选择狂奔躲避或者吓呆在原地，除非你准备的是一只欧冠卡西利亚斯。这种生物属于极其珍稀的物种，非常难见，但是遇到荒野拉莫斯，只有这个物种非但不会躲避，反而会主动扑向荒野拉莫斯，那时候你要捕捉的荒野拉莫斯就会进入“一开居然亲我了”的迷幻状态，并显示出痴迷的表情，请不要惊慌，只要戴上墨镜确保您的视力不受伤害，荒野拉莫斯会很容易捕捉到。

（ps：严重警告：请确保您的卡西利亚斯达到一定年龄，不然很有可能会误放成另一物种——大卫·贝克汉姆的卡西利亚斯，这种生物没有大卫·贝克汉姆就会因为相思成疾而暴食土蛋，为保护西班牙国宝生物卡西利亚斯，请一定杜绝此类事件发生！）

如果你的荒野拉莫斯成功亲到卡西利亚斯，那么就可以进行下一阶段的捕捉活动了。荒野拉莫斯会率先对卡西利亚斯完成点球游戏，在共同培养过一段时间之后，它们会寻找伊比利亚其他生物玩球，这时候，荒野拉莫斯就会体现出它荒野的一面。做好心理准备，你的荒野拉莫斯很可能对其他生物造成伤害，你需要承担愤怒弗洛伦蒂诺因为赔钱而产生的怒火，这时候，你只需要给它买一些生发剂就会安抚其震怒的反应。其次，你的荒野拉莫斯可能会产生“进球拿牌坑卡西”的常见状态，这时候一定要保证荒野拉莫斯与暴怒卡西利亚斯之间的关系，否则很可能上演卡西利亚斯的河东狮吼，为防止您的荒野拉莫斯被吓回软妹拉莫斯，请务必注意此事严重性。

当你的荒野拉莫斯与卡西利亚斯的关系保持在一定合适范围时，捕捉荒野拉莫斯的行动就接近成功了，但是，请千万不要放松警惕，因为这时候很可能引起另一种生物的觊觎。

它就是卡西利亚斯的天敌，葡萄牙特产生物穆里尼奥。

这种生物长相凶狠，脾气暴躁，极易与暴怒弗洛伦蒂诺产生好感，当它们在一起时，就会不可避免的出现常见习性“甩锅大法”，这时候，您的卡西利亚斯就会变得非常不安，出现严重沮丧情绪，而荒野拉莫斯则会变得异常愤怒和极具攻击性。

这种情况虽然处理起来棘手，但也不是没有办法，经过生物学家的努力研究，我们发现有一种生物可以抵消穆里尼奥对卡西利亚斯的伤害，那就是去法国这片浪漫的土地，寻找一只背锅本泽马。

不用担心，这种生物对于背锅非常熟悉，经研究，能够有效分解甩锅穆里尼奥与甩锅弗洛伦蒂诺的不良影响，从而保证你的荒野拉莫斯与卡西利亚斯的和谐生活。

请记住，生活已如此不易，请善待所有背锅本泽马。

最后，伊比利亚半岛动物管理协会在此做出郑重承诺——我们不会率先使用荒野拉莫斯，除非对方使用了荒野皮克。


End file.
